


False Flowers Never Fade

by Icon_UK



Category: New Mutants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icon_UK/pseuds/Icon_UK
Summary: Another double drabble, with the angst-ridden original resulting in me having to write a sequel which is... well, still pretty angsty I guess, but perhaps more optimistic.





	1. Before

“Look Sheila, there’s another one here.”

“Oh Phillip, they’re beautiful, but so… strange looking.”

“It must be a friend from the Xavier’s school who leaves them.”

“Must be. I know Doug liked computers, but to make flowers out of … circuit boards and gold wire I think… Why?”

“Maybe they remind them of him. I think it’s rather a nice notion. Real flowers fade, these never will.”

From the branches of a nearby tree, a blackbird with a glint of gold tracing it’s wings, watched silently as his selfsoulfriend’s parents departed, leaning on each other.

Warlock was pleased  _someone_  understood.

 


	2. After

“See, there’s a bouquet at the grave again, Sheila”

“Whoever it is always remembers his anniversary."

“You never forget losing a childhood friend.”

“It looks different this year. There are the circuitry flowers as usual, but real ones too. Roses, my favourite.”

“And each of the crafted roses matches one of the real roses perfectly. That takes real skill, and time.”

From outside the cemetery, a figure watched, a wide-brimmed cowboy hat low over his eyes and a blackbird with a glint of gold in it’s wings perched on his shoulder. He smiled wistfully and turned away. He’d tell them… soon.


End file.
